Body Swap
by t8b2001
Summary: Three friends have the ability to possess bodies and make them do what ever they want! What will this result in?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongM/strongy life is nothing special. I am a broke, dirty, broken, and lonley 20 year old. I live on my parents old apple farm, alone. My name is Brian Redman My brother is away at war, and my parents are dead. I walk home from work alone listening to music on my phone. I was walking home one day from work when I looked up from the ground to see where i was when i saw a rainbow, it made me happy. But also sad, you see I used to have friends and we had a band. One of my friends had a travel bus, you know the ones with the beds, water, bathroom, ect. We would travel all around one time we went to New York, or we were. Anyway there was a accedent on the way up to New York. No, i dont want to talk about it. They were my best friends. and now... My house is old and from 1936, but it holds. As long as I have TV, phone, my tools, and guitar, I'm good. I got to my mailbox and i expected only bills, but inside was a package. I dont usally get packages, only from my brother on christmas. I opened it up and inside was a book. "The mailman must have mixed up the packages." I said outloud. I truly dont worry about talking out loud near my house. the closest house is 3 miles back, the town is 7 miles back another 12 is the abondon factroy, and another 15 is the boarder of North Carolina. I looked at the book title, it clearly read emstrongTHE DARING-DO AND THE SAPHIRE STONE./strong/emstrong /strongI know this book, this the book that Rainbow Dash is crazy about. Speaking of that the show is on in 13 minutes. Yes, I watch strongMY LITTLE PONY/strong it's the only show that I like. I'm not into CSI or adult cartoons, it calms me down. The birght colors, the faces of the ponys, the ... friendship. I was walking to the front door when I heard somthing squeal. I turned around, nothing, must have been my imagination. I put my key into the lock and fiddeled with it remember its an old house, then i heard the noise again. I looked around still nothing, then i felt somthing climb on my foot. I looked down, it was a puppy. A cocker spainel to be precise, he was the smallest thing ive ever seen in my life. I bent down picked him up and looked at him. "where did you come from?" I said. I heard someone yelling somthing. "OLIE!""OLIE!" It was a girl no older than 12 walking down my driveway. I think she was looking for the dog. I started walking toward her. " You meen this little guy?" I said. "Olie!" she screamed and started running toward me. I set down the dog and let it run up to her. "OMG,OMG,are you okay? Are you hurt? OMG, please dont run away from home again!" she said in a panicked tone. "Where do you live" I asked. Remeber the closest house is 3 miles back. "I live in town" she said. "WHAT?! you mean to tell me you walked like 12 mile here!" I was amazed. "I'LL do anything to keep this little guy safe" she said. There was no way I was letting a young girl walk 12 miles back to her house. "I'LL drive you there" I offered. "I dont have any money." she said. "no for free silly." i walked to my garge and walked to the back. I flipped a tarp and there was my 4-weeler. i have spent MONTHS working on this thing. I found it in a junkyard, in town. I hooked up a trailer that ive had for awhile and drove toward the girl. I stopped near her and said. "You get inside the trailer I have to do something" I ran toward the house turned on the TV and turned on the cable and flipped to the HUB channel. I clicked record and it started. I went back outside and got on my 4-weeler and started it up. We drove toward her house. Her mother was so worried about her and almost called the police. She gave me her thanks and took her daughter inside. I drove back home and went upstairs. My room was trashed, but i dont care. I got out my gutiar and stared strumming and singing. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh, misty eye of the mountain belowbr /Keep careful watch of my brothers' soulsbr /And should the sky be filled with fire and smokebr /Keep watching over Durin's sonsbr /br /If this is to end in firebr /Then we should all burn togetherbr /Watch the flames climb high into the nightbr /br /Calling out father ohbr /Stand by and we willbr /Watch the flames burn auburn onbr /The mountain sidebr /br /And if we should die tonightbr /Then we should all die togetherbr /Raise a glass of wine for the last timebr /br /Calling out father ohbr /Prepare as we willbr /Watch the flames burn auburn onbr /The mountain sidebr /Desolation comes upon the skybr /br /Now I see firebr /Inside the mountainbr /I see firebr /Burning the treesbr /And I see firebr /Hollowing soulsbr /I see firebr /Blood in the breezebr /And I hope that you remember mebr /br /Oh, should my people fallbr /Then surely I'll do the samebr /Confined in mountain hallsbr /We got too close to the flamebr /br /Calling out father ohbr /Hold fast and we willbr /Watch the flames burn auburn onbr /The mountain sidebr /Desolation comes upon the skybr /br /Now I see firebr /Inside the mountainbr /I see firebr /Burning the treesbr /I see firebr /Hollowing soulsbr /I see firebr /Blood in the breezebr /And I hope that you remember mebr /br /And if the night is burningbr /I will cover my eyesbr /For if the dark returnsbr /Then my brothers will diebr /And as the sky is falling downbr /It crashed into this lonely townbr /And with that shadow upon the groundbr /I hear my people screaming outbr /br /Now I see firebr /Inside the mountainsbr /I see firebr /Burning the treesbr /I see firebr /Hollowing soulsbr /I see firebr /Blood in the breezebr /br /I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)br /And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)br /And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)br /And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" I put my gutar in my trunck and lay there in bed, thinking about the song. it was a song that a singer that my girlfriend... I mean a person I once knew loved she made me learn almost all of his songs and sing them to. I lay there in bed crying myself to sleep. Thinking of her/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


End file.
